Singer No More
by Apples-Are-Crunchy-04
Summary: It has been 90 years since Bella was turned into a vampire. What if something happens and makes Bella wonder? What if Bella was never Edward's singer? Would he still have noticed her? First by fan-club now by me and IssaWorldOfCrazyQueen. Rated T for now.
1. Going Back In Time

**BELLA A/N: I am finishing this story who was first started by fan-cub but never finished. Sooooooooooo I am going to finish it. She told us we could and I really want to. Ok well this is the chapter she got up just some edits from me and Lorissa.**

**LORISSA A/N: We were planing on putting this on tomorrow but Bella sent me this to put it on so I put it on today. Well I am just helping Bella write her story. I don't know if I will post this as one of my storys. I will think about it. Well R,E,&R (aka read, enjoy, and review).**

_Summary: It has been 90 years since Bella has lived with the Cullens in her new life as a vampire. It also has been 90 years that Bella has been wondering the same thing 'what if she wasn't Edward's singer in her human life? Would he have noticed her? Would they still be together?' What if Bella got to test her theory, what if Bella had the power to turn back time, and change one thing…what if Bella wasn't Edward's singer?_

_Chapter 1-Going Back In Time_

**Bella's POV:**

90 years. Wow. The time sure has gone by. But sadly, it hasn't been all that easy.

When I was first changed, I couldn't stop the bloodlust that I felt towards humans. It was unimaginable. True, I was in Denali, but when a human came walking by one day… well it was harsh…

_Flash Back:_

_It has only been five months since I was changed. __We were all sitting in Tanya's living room, watching T.V. _

_Then something that no-one would have thought happened, did._

_A human._

_At first it was a faint smell. Something that lures you in, a smell that satisfies all your needs. For me…it was way better than Edward's scent. Then it grew stronger, and I felt a burning in the back of my throat. The monster inside me was going crazy, and before anyone could stop me, I was off._

_I was running after the human, it's blood smelling so sweet. I never tasted a human, and now I knew that if I drank from this one, no animal could pale in comparison. __I was close to the human. I could see her, walking harmlessly threw the snow. But, sadly, before I could pounce, I was tackled onto the ground._

_Edward was on top of me, trying to keep me from eating a snack._

_End of flash back._

I was so close, so close...I would have gotten that human, and felt terribly bad about it later, if it wasn't for Edward.I shivered. That human that day, the one that escaped me was my singer, for that I was sure. I now knew how Edward felt when he first saw me in biology on my first day of school. But sadly, this was the same reason I kept on remembering this memory, and that scared me. If that mere human girl wasn't my singer, I wouldn't have noticed her. When I was in Denali, and a human passed by, I never went after them. The bloodlust was never that strong.

That one thought though, the one where if she wasn't my singer I wouldn't have noticed her, scared me too.

Because if I wasn't Edward's singer, he wouldn't have noticed me…right? And that would cause a chain reaction. If he never noticed me, we would have never dated, never went to the meadow, and never knew each other enough to love each other. Although that thought scared me, I still wanted to test my theory. And I think I had my chance.

I had a talent, a talent that no-one knew about. Not even Edward. I could go back in time, and change one thing. I knew I had this talent, because one day I thought about that memory and wondered if I wasn't Edward's singer, Alice had a vision. So I went back in time, and changed one thing, me from wondering…

I wanted to test my theory. I _would_ test my theory. I just had to be sneaky… Sneaky so Alice wouldn't get a vision, and Edward wouldn't read her mind and see it too.I knew that if Edward knew of my plan, he would try to convince me he loved me. I knew he loved me, I mean I'm not stupid. I just wanted to know that we ended up together because it was meant to be. Not just because of my human trait, blood.

So here I am, standing in the middle of our meadow, ready to go back in time. I left a note to Edward, hoping he would find it before 90 years changed.

**EPOV**

I went to our room expecting to see Bella, the love of my life. But when I entered the room. What I saw shocked me.

No Bella. Only a note.

_Edward,_

_By the time you get this note, I won't be with you, in your arms, in your line of sight. I'm sorry Edward. I had to. I just couldn't help but wonder._

_I have a talent that I never told you about and I'm sorry I never got to tell you about it. But I can go back in time. And change one thing. I'm going back in time to the day me and you met in biology. And the one thing I'm changing is my scent. _

_I know you love me, but I just have to know you didn't just notice me because of my blood. __So I'm sorry. I'm sorry if we don't end up together, and least you'll have another change at true love. But for now, I love you. I always will love you, no matter what._

_Sincerely,_

_Bella_

Before I could run after her, or call her to tell her to stop and that I love her… something happened. It felt as if the floor was sucking me into a black hole, and I knew that Bella was now testing her theory.

**BELLA A/N: Well that is where she got to. I hope you like it. This chapter was first wrote by fan-club but she didn't want to finish so yeah. If you don't like the rest (which will be writen by me and twilightlover44) be nice because this is my first fanfiction story. :P. But this is not twilightlover44's first story she has two other ones she will be working on while she is helping me and she is writing another story she has no idea if she will ever post. So she has even more put on her plate. Tough luck for her. No really she didn't have to help me. I didn't even ask her she just asked me if I will post a story and I told her I was so she told me she will help. I couldn't tell her no because she wouldn't let me. It is hard for her to take no for an answer. Lorissa is updating next. She is wrote chapter 2 not me. Yes she knows how to get on my account. Well REVIEW. Please?**

**Bella**

**LORISSA A/N: All I have to say is R,E,&R.**

**Lorissa**

**P.S. Please?**

**P.S. Pretty please with a cherry on top?**


	2. First Sight

I found too many errors. Hopefully I fixed them all...don't tell me if I didn't.

**Lorissa: Hiya guys! Sorry for taking so long. I had a writers block and well school...and well I think you really don't care for my excues. :D. Ok well Bella says thank you guys for reviewing! Seriously guys you rock! But one of the reasons Bella told me to update like now is catrin said she said she will haunt us. I already have to many ghost haunting me I don't need a human. :). No really seeing ghost makes them haunt you and it is not all that fun. Okay well here is what you really clicked on here for not my talking like a dork but the chapter. **

**Wait just a few more little itsy bitsy things. Okay well yes Meagan. You excpect me to write with not doing my P.S. thing. It's like you don't know me at all. :P. Also Renesmee was born and now she is nothing because she was never born yet...but me and Bella are debating if she will be in the story at all. Ok another thing is the begining will be kinnda like the begining of the real twilight but after the first day of school everything is our own imagination**. **One more thing before you read Bella is writing the next chapter because she gets out of school this Friday. So she wants to do the next chapter...so it will be out this weekend.**

**Well here is what you have been all waiting for. Chapter 2! OH! Bella, Edward, and the Cullen's don't remember a thing right now but someone will...you will figure who that is soon. Haha I am leaving you to wonder. :) Then again me and Bella are still wondering who that will be. :D..**

**D**isclaimer-Bella wanted me to do this so yeah. We do not own Twilight. Heck we don't even own this plot. :D. But what we do own is our user names.

Chapter 2-First Sight

My mom, Renee, was re-married, to Phil, and need her space. So I am going to go move with my dad, Charlie, for a little while.

I was moving to Forks, Washington, a small town under a near-constant cover of clouds. My mom escaped with me when I was only a few months old from there. She couldn't handle the gloomy, omnipresent shade any longer so we moved to the sunny, hot City know as Phoenix, Arizona. It was seventy-five degrees, the sky was cloudless blue, and I was happy to be in my sun. I was trying to suck up vitamin D as I can before I move at the cloudy town. I had my little cactus in the palm of my hand as I got into my mom's silver minivan. I wasn't so excited to move but it would be a good thing to get out of here. Wouldn't it?

I watched as we drived by the familar buildings. We headed for the direction of the airport. I let my head wonder as we drove away. I have been to Forks many times before. I used to spend a month every summer with Charlie untill I was fourteen. That was when I finally put my foot down; these past three summers we spent two weeks in California. Charlie was the chief of poilce. Everyone in Forks knew who he was so I'm guessing everyone is going to know know about me. I sighed and looked up to see the airport right there in front of me. Wow so little thoughts so much time.

My mom and Phil got out to help me with my bags. We got out my very few bags out of the car. Most of my clothes couldn't hold the cold way from my body so we had to pack my winter clothing. The rest was mostly books and other necessary things. I was getting ready to go on my plane when my mom spoke up.

"Bella," Here we go again, "You don't have to do this."

"I want to." I lied. Usually I was a terible lier but I have been say this so much it almost sounded convincing.

"Tell Charlie I said hi."

"I will."

"I'll see you soon," she insisted. "You can come home whenever you want-I'll come right back as soon as you need me." I could see the sacrifice behind the promise in here eyes.

"Don't worry about me," I uraged. "It'll be grest. I love you, mom."

She hugged me but then let me get on the plane, and she was gone.

It's a four-hour flight from Phoenix to Seattle, another hour flight to Port Angeles, and then an hour drive to Forks. The flying part went fine; just the hour drive with Charlie sounded a little awkward for me.

I got off the plane to look for Charlie. There he was. His uniform really stood out well mostly the cruiser behing him stood out the most. He gave me a one-armed, awkward hug.

"It's good to see you Bells." He smiled as he autoaticlly caught and steadied me. "You haven't changed much. How's Renee?"

"Mom's fine. It's good to see you, too, Dad." I wasn't allowed to call him Charlie to his face. My luggage fit perfectly into the trunk of the crusier.

"I found a good car for you, really cheap." He announced when we got in.

"What kind of car?" 'good car for you' usually ment 'good car' when it came to him.

"Well, it's a truck actually, a Chevy."

"Where did you find it?"

"Do you remember Billy Black down in La Push?" La Push a small Indian reservation near Forks.

"No."

"He used to go fishing with us during the summer," He continuted when I didn't respond. "He's in a wheel chair now so he can't drive anymore, and he offerd to sell me his truck cheap."

"What year is it?" I could tell by his expression that he was hoping I wouldn't ask that question.

"Well, Billy's done a lot of work on the engine-it's only a few years old really."

I hoped he didn't think so little of me to give up that easily. "When did he buy it?'

"He bought it in 1984, I think."

"Did he buy it new?"

"Well, no. I think it was new in the early sixties-or late fifteies at the earliest." He admitted.

"Ch-Dad, I don't really know anything about cars. I wouldn't be able to fixit if anything went wrong, and I can't afford a mechanic..."

"Really, Bella, the thing runs great. They don't build them like that anymore." _The thing_? So it had a nickname.

"How cheap is cheap."

"Well, honey, I knid of already bought it for you. As a homecoming gift."Charlie peeked at sideways at me with a hopeful expression. Cool. Free.

"You didn't need to do that, Dad. I was going to buy myself a car."

"I don't mind. I want you to be happy here." We both weren't comforable with expressing our emotions out loud so he looked forward as he said this.

"That's really nice. I really appreciate it." I looked forward, too, as I responded.

"Well, now, your welcome." he mumbled, embarrassed by my thanks. "Your hairs longer."

"Humm? I cut it since the last time I saw you."

"Oh I guess it grew out again." We were queit mostly queit after that. Exchanging a few comments on the weather but other than that we were quiet. We pulled up to his house. It still looks like it always has but there was a red, rusted Chevy truck in the front. I loved it. Even though it had paint chiping off it was my own truck. It was perfect for me.

"Thanks, Dad. I love it!" I said as I got out of the cruiser. We got my bags and headed for inside. It still looked the same like my mom left it. The yellow cabaints, pitures hanging on the wall, same everthing. I sighed and shock my head. It was kind of hard when your dad hasn't gotten over your mom. We went up to my room. I still looked the same too. Only diffence is the bed from a crib, a desk now with a secondhand coputer, and the little phone line on the desk. The bed had plain, purple sheets. I'm okay with purple. I looked at the desk clooser. The black paint was pulling off, the was a few stains here and there, but other than that it looked nice. I looked at the computer. It had a huge montior under the desk, gray paint looked pretty new, the keyborad I could tell was new by the fresh paint, and the mouse looked as old as the computer but the paint was picking off.

"The sales lady picked out the sheets. You like purple right?" Charlie asked as he put my bag down.

"Purples...cool." With that he left my room. I unpacked and layed down on my bed. It wasn't all that comfortable but it was okay. I only let a few tears excape. The rest would be for to night.

About midnight I finally fell asleep. I had a starge dream.

__

"Mom." My daughter said sweetly as she came down stairs. I smiled and walked over to Edward. His eyes were just as black as mine were.

"Edward, we really need to hunt." He nodded once and left with me. We ran till we found a herd of deer. I sank my teeth into the first one. Once it had no more blood I threw it and got another one. Once it was empty my thirst was about gone. So I threw it and got my third. When I finished I was full. I looked over to Edward. He was almost finished with his so I sat down on the ground.

"Bella, what's wrong?" Edward asked as he came over to me. He sat down and pulled me on his lap.

"Nothing." I remembered what I had planed the day tomorrow. I hide my thoughts from Edward.

"I don't know, Bella. You look really sad" He looked at me in the eyes. I sighed, I might never get this life back again. We got up and headed for home.

Who is Edward? Who is Alice? Why was I there? Why was I so beautiful? Who is my daughter? Who is Renesmee, Jacob, or the wolves? Why did that dream feel so real? Why was I drinking animal blood? Also what did I have planned? So many questions, but only if I had the anwsers. I sighed and got ready for school. When I was dressed I threw my hair up into a quick, messy ponytail. I walked slowly down the stairs so I wouldn't trip. When I got in the kitchen I found out Charlie already left. I got a cereal bar and threw my backpack over my shoulders. I picked up the keys by the front door and headed outside.

I started up my truck and pulled out of the driveway. It wasn't that hard to find the school since it was on the side of the freeway. I pulled into the parking lot where there wasn't a lot of cars. I guess it was off limats. I walked over to the office. Inside there was a small room cut half off by a large counter, behind the counter was three small desks, there was plants everwhere, and there was a woman standing on the other side of the counter. She looked up and smiled.

"Um...I'm Isabella Swan." She nodded.

"Everyone has been waiting for your arrival," She looked at the big stack of papers in front of her. "Here is the ap of the school and a slip everyone of your teachers has to sign," She picked up a white and yellow paper. She looked around again. "Here we are. Here is your schedule." I said thanks and went back outside. I got in my car and followed the line of trafic. The nicest car here was a silver Volvo. My stomach felt werid when I thought that. What is wrong with a silver Volvo? The stange feeling came back but I ignored it. I tried to memorize my schedule before I got out. That feeling came back. Come on, Bella, no one is going to bite you, I thought to myself. For some stange reason I giggled after I said this. What is going on?

When I to lunch a girl from spanish told me that I could sit with them. I got a peice of pizza and a soda. When we got to the table everyone started to look at me. I hate being put in the spotlight. I looked around till I saw_ them_.

**Lorissa: Sorry but this is where Bella said, no demanded, that she wants to go on from here. I am going to go re-read New Moon or read some New Moon fanfics now. For some strange reason I really want to read it...well you know what to do. Oh the story is going to be mostly Bella POV.**

**Lorissa**

**P.S. If you don't know what to do that means review.**

**P.S.S. The button right down there.**

**P.S.S.S. It says Review This Story/Chapter.**

**P.S.S.S.S. Right down there.**

**P.S.S.S.S.S. It is calling for you to press it!**

**P.S.S.S.S.S.S. It is calling you.**

**P.S.S.S.S.S.S.S. Please just press the button.**

**P.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S. Please!**

**P.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S. I know Meagan you are soooooo laughing right now aren't you.**

**P.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S. I just found a red crayon!**

**P.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S. I have 6 red crayons now! **

**P.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S. Sorry I love red crayons tooooo much. I only love the crayola ones though. They are the only cool ones.**

**P.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S. I am going to go read New Moon now.**

**P.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S. Press that button. \/ Right there \/**

**P.S. to P.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S. Hey before you press that button we need your guys help. PM me or Bella is you want to help we will tell you what we need you to do. Also if you are a person who has no account....well I don't want to say it on here because I don't know if Bella wants me to...**

**P.S. to P.S. to P.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S. Ok I got something. If you are a person with no account Bella will ethier say what we need on the next update or you will not be needed. It is just if we have enough people. So yeah. You can press that button now. Also Meagan stop laughing at my fun! I know you are so don't say you aren't. Don't lie it's not nice. *shakes her finger* well press the button now. *sighs***


	3. Do I Know You?

**Bella: I am soooo sorry guys. I had school, work, and so much more. Also I had a little writers block but I talked to Little Miss Ideas (aka Issa) and she helped so most of this chapter was her idea (aka the parts that is not in Twilight). Thanks dudes for reviewing. You dudes rock. Okay Issa and I found one thing we do not have in common. I don't get ideas like Issa does. Really I would sit there for 5 hours to think of a story idea and Issa takes like 5 seconds. So only one thing we don't have it common. She is a lucky ducky (he he I rhyme). Well I think I took enough of your time already. Here is your chappie! Aka if you don't know who Issa it is Lorissa (aka twilightlover44. aka the co-writer of this story). Also check out Issa's poll. She wants to write a new story so vote for the better idea! **

**Also the Cullens, Bella, and everyone don't remember each other, but they do remember the faces, just nothing else. Also Bella does get dreams of things that did happen when she was vampire or human. Just to let you know those things.**

**Lorissa: Uhhh....read please. **

**Disclaimer:**

**Bella S.: You have the same name as me.**

**Me: So that means I can have Edward then?**

**Edward: No.**

**Me: But I'm Bella! **

**Edward: You are not my Bella.**

**Me: Awww you suck.**

**Edward: Yes, I suck blood. **

**Me: Haha very funny.**

**Edward: You know you are laughing.**

**Me: Yeah and you are****-**

**Issa: Bella, say you don't own the twilight saga and you are not Bella Swan.**

**Me: I am not Bella Swan and I don't own the twilight saga. Happy?**

**Issa, Edward & Bella S.: Very.**

**Me: *mutters "I hate you all." ***

**Edward: What?**

**Me: Nothing!**

_Chapter 3-Do I Know You?_

There _they _were. They were just sitting there in a comer of the cafeteria. Not caring that everyone was just staring at them. Then again it was hard not to stare at them. There were five of them-three boys and two girls. They weren't talking, weren't eating just sitting there. They weren't even looking at each other. They were all looking in different directions.

But that's not was caught and held my attention. It was that they all looked so different. Of the three boys there was a big-muscled like a serious weight lifter, with dark curly hair. Another was taller, leaner, but still muscular, and honey blond. The last was lanky, less bulky, with untidy, bronze hair. He was more boyish than the others, who looked like they would more be college students than high school students.

The girls were opposites. The tall one was statuesque. She had a beautiful figure, the kind you saw on a cover of a magazine, the kind that made every girl around her take a hint of self-esteem just by being in the same room as her. Her hair was golden, gentle waving to the middle of her back. The short girl was pixie like, thin as in the extreme, with small features. Her hair was a deep black, cropped short, and pointing in every direction.

They may not have looked exactly alike but they did look the same in a way. All of them were pale, paler than the rest of the students, paler than me, the albino. They all had very dark eyes despite the rage in hair tones. They also had dark shadows under those eyes-purplish, bruise like shadows, as if they were suffering from a sleepless night, or almost done recovering from a broken nose, though their noses, all the features, were straight, perfect, and angular.

But I still couldn't break my gaze from them.

They were all so...different, but so similar. They were all so perfect, it was inhuman. I couldn't tell who was more beautiful-maybe the perfect blond or the bronze-haired boy.

I couldn't help the urge to go walk up to them and say "Hi guys." I ignored it, the small one, got up. She walked, more like dance, to throw away her trash. Then my dream came up in my mind. The bronze-haired boy was the boy from my dream. The boy named Edward. I could help the feeling to run up and kiss him. I ignored it, like the first one.

"Who are _they_?" I asked the girl from my Spanish class, whose name I'd forgotten.

She looked up to see who I meant-though she probably already knew by my tone. Suddenly he looked at her, the younger, the thinner one, the boyish one, the youngest, perhaps. He looked at her for a second, and then his dark eyes flickered to mine.

He looked away, more quickly I could, and though in a flash of embarrassment I dropped my eyes at once. My neighbor did the same, but she giggled and didn't blush.

"That's Edward and Emmett Cullen, and Rosalie and Jasper Hale. The one who left is Alice Cullen; they all live together with Dr. Cullen and his wife," She said under her breath. Edward, Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper, I had more names come up in my head. Like Jacob, Renesmee, Carlisle, Esme, and Aro. Who are these people? I saw only Edward and this girl Renesmee, who I called my daughter. What is going on?

I glanced at the beautiful boy, who was now picking his bagel into pieces with his long, pale fingers. The other three still looking away, but I felt he was speaking to them.

Those names were so familiar. I couldn't figure out why. But they were such strange, unpopular names. The kinds of names grandparents had. But maybe they were small town names? I finally recalled my neighbors name to be Jessica, a perfectly common name. There was two girls name Jessica in my History class back home.

"They're very...nice-looking," I struggled to keep a straight voice.

"Yes!" Jessica agreed with another giggle. "They're all _together _though-Emmett and Rosalie, and Jasper and Alice, I mean. And they _live _together," Her voice held all the shock and condemnation of the small town, I thought critically. But, if I was being honest, I had to admit that even in Phoenix, it would cause gossip.

"Which ones are the Cullens?" I asked even though I couldn't help the feeling I knew all the answers to these. "They don't look related..."

"Oh, they're not. Dr. Cullen is really young, in his twenties or early thirties. They're all adopted. The Hales _are_ brother and sister, twins-the blonds-and they're foster children,"

"They look a little old for foster children,"

"They are now, Jasper and Rosalie are both eighteen, but they've been with Mrs. Cullen since they were eight. She's their aunt or something like that."

"That's really kind of nice-for them to take care of all those kids like that, when they're so young and everything,"

"I guess so," Jessica admitted reluctantly, and I got the impression that she didn't like the doctor or his wife for some reason. With the looks she was throwing the adopted children, I presume the reason was jealousy. "I think Mrs. Cullen can't have any kids, though," She added, as if that lessened their kindness.

Throughout this conversation, my eyes flickered again and again to the table where the strange table sat. They continued to look away and not eat.

"Have they always lived in Forks?" My mind screamed no. What is going on?

"No," She said in an obvious tone. "They just moved here from Alaska."

The youngest one looked up. I looked away, I thought of his expression before I did. It was confusion. I sighed.

I decided to drop the conversation so I could think.

"Oh," Was all I said. Jessica turned back to her friends. Edward Cullen. Why does that name ring a bell? Why do the Cullens look so...familiar? I sighed. I had no idea, but I was not giving up till I did.

I walked over to Biology with Angela, a shy, quiet, but kind girl. We didn't talk as we walked.

I walked into Biology. I looked at the seats. The only seat open was by the one and only, Edward Cullen. I sighed and shook my head. I handed Mr. Banner my slip.

"Welcome to the class, Isabella," He said.

"It's Bella," He nodded. He told me to go sit next to Edward. I sighed and went to go sit next to him. I noticed his eyes were topaz. I sat down in the seat next to him. I sneaked a quick glance at him. He was staring at me, his face full of confusion. I shook my head, again. He sighed and looked at his book.

We didn't talk throughout the period. He looked like he was a few times, but he kept stopping himself.

After class he decided to speak up.

"Do I know you?" He asked. I looked up at him.

"I was thinking the same thing." I said. He sighed and walked away. I couldn't help the saying 'He was nicer this time' go through my head. I sighed and went to gym.

**BELLA: Sorry it was sooo short but you wanted a chapter didn't you? I will write longer when it is my turn. It's Issa's turn next so bug her not me. Lol, she is so going to yell at me becuz I said that. Hehe she is going to yell at me again becuz she writes becuz like that not me. Hehe for her. I am so going to be dead soon. Well if you need help with a story or you want us to read your story ask Issa. Don't ask me at the moment becuz (he he) I am super busy which sucks. Hey Issa! You suck like vaccums! Haha, Issa, that's your saying. Now, she is saying you suck like vampires and you suck like vaccums. Get it anyone? I think it's funny. I wonder what she will start to say next....**

**Anyhoo here is Edward closing this off. **

**Edward: Goodbye my fan girls and fan boys!**

**Me: Uhhh....awkward.**

**Issa: Couldn't agree more.**

**Edward: What is so awkward?**

**Me: Uhhh****...****fan boys? Are you serious?**

**Edward: I have some fan boys****.**

**Issa: That's what makes it awkward. Duh,**

**Edward: Oh. **

**Me & Issa: Yeah.**

**Edward: Well....goodbye! *runs away***

**Me & Issa: You are saying goodbye to them not us! *runs after him***

**Unknown person: So there you have it, two girls that are crazy and a man with fan boys. *runs away with Edward, me, and Issa chasing him***

**Emmett: *laughs***

**Issa: *stops* When did you get here?**

**Emmett: You will never know. *disappears* **

**Me & Issa: Okay....GOODBYE! *runs after Edward, again***

**LORISSA: REVIEW!!**

**Your favorite authors,**

**Bella & Issa!**


End file.
